disassembledfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Spider-Man is a playable character in Disassembled: Heroes Among Us and Disassembled 2''. He is classified as a Gadget user. An agile combatant Spider-Man relies on his enhanced strength, reflexes, and an extrasensory "Spider-Sense" to outmaneuver his opponents. In the Regime universe, he is initially a supporting antagonist in ''Disassembled: Heroes Among Us, reforming towards the end of the game, where he helps take down Iron Man's One Earth Regime, and is one of the supporting protagonists of Disassembled 2. Biography As a result of a radioactive spider bite, high schooler Peter Parker developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. After Peter's selfishness indirectly resulted in the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter decided to live up to the motto that "With great power there must also come great responsibility," and thus became the superhero known as Spider-Man. Disassembled Comics Year One One week prior to the Stark Tower Incident, Peter Parker is pursuing his doctorate in biochemistry while his longtime girlfriend Mary Jane Watson is on her first steps toward a Broadway career. As she departs for her rehearsals with a tender kiss, Peter suits up as Spider-Man and zips into the city, getting unexpected help from a flirtatious Black Cat in taking down the Rhino. Like most heroes, Spider-Man gallantly helped the evacuation effort as Stark Tower began to topple, and from the corner of his eye witnessed the Green Goblin attempting to make a getaway. Spidey apprehends the villain and hands him over to SHIELD when he realizes, from the vantage point from the Helicarrier, that Stark Tower's destruction has seemingly made it out to the theatre which Mary Jane's play was being produced. Peter hurriedly zipped toward her, but his worst fears were realized when he found Mary Jane already dead underneath the debris. Black Cat would come across an unmasked Peter with Mary Jane in his arms, sobbing. Without saying a word, Felicia consoled him, shedding a tear of sympathy as well. Peter was among those who watched the broadcast of Iron Man's ceasefire demands in front of the United Nations. He soon after attends Mary Jane's funeral, where he fumbled around with a ring through most of the service, insinuating he had intentions to propose to Mary Jane. Outside the ceremony, Peter is approached by Felicia Hardy, the first time ever seeing her in plainclothes, again offering her condolences, telling Peter she knows what it's like losing a loved one so abruptly and with so much more to say. The two share a long hug, but Peter slowly calms as he looks upon Avengers Mansion off in the distance. Spider-Man approaches Iron Man, stating he wants to help in any way he can. One of the first things Stark assigns Peter to do is to steal the Goblin Formula and suit left behind in Norman Osborn's estate, which Norman's son and Peter's friend Harry ended up looking for following the earth-shattering news of Oscorp being bought out by Stark Industries. Tony reassures Peter, telling him he was helping a friend from his own self-destructive behavior and that he will understand someday. Later in the Daily Bugle offices, Peter overhears Ben Urich pitching a public survey regarding New York's feelings towards the Avengers' new objectives. All the while, Spider-Man has become an unofficial member of the group, his first mission in disarming and arresting the Mandarin, much to the villain's profound humiliation. Later that night, Spider-Man meets up with Venom--or rather, the symbiote itself, talking independently from Eddie Brock, who remained asleep during its conversation with Peter. When asking about the reason behind the meeting, Peter explains it as "one of those 'be careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one’ type things.” He reflects on the good Iron Man and the Avengers have done thus far and how, on principle, Peter supports them, but he also cannot deny he is biased, as his motivation stems out of trying to find purpose out of Mary Jane's death, as well as the sick satisfaction Peter admits to feeling that Osborn is finally dead. The symbiote offers to bond with Peter, but Peter rejects it, claiming he thinks he might be able to steer the Avengers in the right direction, but the allure of control would be too risky to bring out the pain he feels inside. Year Two Spider-Man and Black Cat watch via rooftop the first of Iron Man's Ultron drones sweeping though Manhattan. The two have a tense conversation regarding the matter, but ends with Felicia nonetheless wishing Peter well and to keep her in mind if he needs somebody to talk to.Category:Avengers Category:Males Category:Regime